The physical properties of polymeric fibers (which can include, depending on the polymeric material, high modulus, high strength, high toughness, high stiffness, high fatigue resistance (including bending and expansion/compression fatigue resistance), dimensional stability, abrasion resistance, shrinkage, thermal degradation stability, and chemical resistance, among other attributes) have enabled them to be widely used to reinforce many polymeric articles, including mechanical rubber goods, belts, membrane fabrics, hoses, diaphragms, and the like. Their light weight and ease of processing have allowed polymeric fibers to replace metals partially or wholly in many applications.
It would, however, be desirable to obtain polymeric fibers having further improved properties, including one or more of modulus, strength, dimensional stability, fatigue resistance, impact resistance, and shrinkage.
Improved modulus and/or strength per unit weight could, for example, allow for the construction of lighter polymeric goods. Improved modulus and/or strength could also permit the replacement of metals (such as steel) or reduction of the amount of metal used in certain applications. For example, alternative warp and/or weft cord constructions could be used for some reinforcing applications.
For example, alternative warp and/or weft cord constructions in a belt could be used to be decrease the reinforcement weight per unit area, which could offer goods (including mechanical rubber goods) such as belts having lower operating and end-use costs. Bending resistance and warp crimp requirements could be improved, improving the hysteresis and/or dynamic elongation properties of reinforcing agents and reinforced articles.
Increased impact resistance and shock absorbance of reinforcing agents and reinforced articles could lower maintenance costs and end-use performance. Increased thermal and/or electrical conductivity could offer more end-use possibilities for reinforced polymer goods, such as self-cleaning articles and applications where static dissipativity is important.
Thermal shrinkage and dimensional stability of reinforced polymer goods (including mechanical goods) (such as braided hoses, wrapped hoses, membranes, profiles, and diaphragms) could increase their durability (particularly under flexing) and useful lifetime. Control of shrinkage forces can be important when processing articles, particularly those having complex shapes.